Insaciable
by lilithkiss
Summary: Con suma delicadeza, se deslizó de en medio el par de brazos en los que había quedado dormida la noche anterior. Al parecer, Brick no se había percatado de que se había movido, ya que continuaba en la misma posición, sólo hizo una leve mueca y continuó roncando levemente. Blossom rió complacida y colocó entre sus brazos una almohada como reemplazo suyo. Rojos.


**Insaciable**

-Blossom x Brick-

Edad: 25

 **Advertencia:** Sexo explícito.

Las PpG son propiedad de Craig McCracken

.

.

.

Blossom era una chica que acostumbraba levantarse temprano, _dolorosamente_ temprano como dirían su esposo y su hermana mediana. Pero que podría hacer al respecto? Desde que fue creada 20 años atrás, esta había sido una costumbre intrínseca a ella.

Tal vez se debía a su personalidad responsable y exigente, después de todo seguía siendo la líder del trío de heroínas de la Ciudad de Townsville y debía estar al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en su ciudad antes que nadie. O quizás se debía al simple factor de que le maravillaba ver la salida del sol cambiando la gama de colores en el cielo mientras bebía su café matutino.

Con suma delicadeza, se deslizó de en medio el par de brazos en los que había quedado dormida la noche anterior. Al parecer, Brick no se había percatado de que se había movido, ya que continuaba en la misma posición, sólo hizo una leve mueca y continuó roncando levemente. Blossom rió complacida y colocó entre sus brazos una almohada como reemplazo suyo.

Se alejó con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido innecesario, ya que sabía lo mucho que a Brick le molestaba que lo despertaran antes de tiempo. Orbes rosas lo observaron con cariño; captando con detalle como algunos mechones de pelo caían sobre su rostro y el resto continuaba sujeto a la floja coleta que le llegaba hasta los hombros, los piercings en su oreja que conservaba desde la adolescencia y la barbilla que había dejado crecer durante las últimas semanas... Ante los ojos de Blossom, su esposo simplemente era el hombre más apuesto del mundo.

Le dedicó una mirada antes de buscar alguna prenda que ponerse, no podía andar desnuda por la casa. Imagínense el escándalo que se armaría y alguno de sus vecinos la viera a través de la ventana! No señor, su imagen pública era algo que la puff rosa cuidaba con recelo.

Como no encontró ninguna prenda suya _\- Habían estado especialmente impacientes la noche anterior-_ terminó por ponerse encima lo primero con lo que se topó; una de las camisetas de Brick. Era roja oscura con una franja negra atravesando el medio de la misma, prácticamente idéntica a las que usaba cuando era niño.

Se la puso encima, luciendo ridículamente grande en ella, tanto que si no la sujetaba por uno de sus hombros dejando expuesto el otro, terminaría por deslizarse a través de su cuerpo.

Antes de salir, le dio una última mirada a Brick y a su habitación. Aunque aún estuviera en las penumbras debido a las cortinas cerradas, se podía notar que estaba hecha un desastre; ropas en el piso, zapatos en la biblioteca?, libros desordenados y... y una caja de preservativos tirada en el suelo. Sus recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a ella, provocando el sonrojo de la joven.

. . .

Ya en la cocina, se rebuscó entre los diferentes estantes por unos filtros y café. Colocó agua en la cafetera, lo suficiente para dos tazas y dejó a la maquina encendida, esperando que una vez que terminara de asearse se encontrara con el fresco e impregnante aroma del café recién hecho.

. . .

Se enjuagó la cara y tomó la pasta dentífrica untando un poco a su cepillo rosa. Blossom se aseó de la misma forma en que lo hacía todos los días, aquella rutina era tan propia de ella, tanto que se podía decir la hacía en automático. Estaba tan inmersa en dicha rutina que ni siquiera se percató que Brick había despertado hasta que sintió sus brazos enroscarse alrededor de su cintura.

-Brick, cariño, no me digas que te desperté?-

El Ruff rojo no pronunció palabra alguna, sólo un hueco y casi inaudible _mmmnoo_ mientras besada la zona de su pecoso y pálido hombro expuesta. Blossom extendió su brazo derecho, colocándolo justo detrás del cuello del pelirrojo, acariciándolo suavemente.

Los brazos que habían estado alrededor de su cintura ahora se introducían por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, palpando los huesos de sus caderas, su vientre, sus costillas y finalmente sus pechos, haciendo que Blossom dejara escapar un gemido. Brick estaba tan pegado a ella que podía sentir a su erección crecer contra sus glúteos, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara humedeciendo aquella zona, la cual ella sólo a él permitía acceder.

El pelirrojo la volteó dejando a ambos frente a frente, tomó la base de su camiseta y se la deslizó para arriba, dejando a su mujer completamente desnuda frente suyo. Bebió anhelante de la vista en frente suyo; rostro ruborizado, pupilas dilatadas llenas de deseo, cabello inusualmente desarreglado, hombros suculentos, pechos perfectos y piernas que no parecían tener fin. Todo eso sin mencionar aquella zona ubicada entre ellas. Brick la observaba insaciable, Blossom siempre provocaba ese efecto en él.

-Quiere hacerlo aquí o en la cama?-

La respuesta de Blossom fue un breve beso en los labios antes de tomarle una de sus manos y llevarlo hasta la ducha. Como ambos debían comenzar el día, que mejor que un baño que los deshiciera de cualquier vestigio de sueño y los higienizara? Abrió el grifo, calibró el agua a una temperatura agradable para el cuerpo de ambos y rodeó con sus brazos a su esposo, dejándole saber donde quería "hacerlo"

Brick le sonrió lascivo, le encantaba cuando Blossom se comportaba de esa forma y tomaba la iniciativa, además de que también disfrutaba inmensamente hacerle el amor a su esposa en la ducha.

Le beso los labios, colocó un mechón suelto tras su oreja y posicionó sus mandos sobre su cintura haciendo que retroceda unos pasos aprisionarla contra la pared. Blossom enroscó una de sus piernas a la suya, haciéndole saber que estaba lista para lo siguiente, así que Brick elevó sus piernas del suelo, colocándolas alrededor de su cintura para luego penetrarla lentamente.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó escapar un leve quejido, siempre lo hacía en cuanto lo sentía dentro suyo. El ruff esperó unos segundos a que su esposa se acostumbrara a su tamaño, ya que aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacían y estaba muy lejos de ser virgen - ella le había entregado su virginidad no mucho después de haber cumplido 18- sus paredes internas aún continuaban siendo muy estrechas.

Brick disfrutaba de la sensación de estar enterrado dentro suyo, apreciando cada mueca que se dibujara en su rostro antes de darle una señal para que empezara a moverse. Blossom abrió los ojos y de nuevo lo besó, dándole la aprobación que esperaba.

Al principio su paso era estable y delicioso, haciendo que Blossom gimiera con cada embestida y el dejara escapar suaves gruñidos. Paulatinamente aceleraba el paso, haciendo que la puff se aferrara a su cuello con más fuerza a la par que sus embestidas se volvían más rápidas y erráticas.

Debido a la humedad y al agua, el largo y rojo pelo de Blossom se había adherido al pared a la cual estaba postrada, con tantas subidas y bajadas había tomado la forma de un halo alrededor de su rostro, haciéndola lucir como una exótica diosa ante los ojos rojo sangre del ruff que la observaba intensamente.

Brick estaba a punto de acabar y lo sabía, el tenso nudo a punto de soltarse en sus entrañas se lo advertía, apresuró el paso y Blossom dejó escapar un grito _-Brick!-_ cuando el climax llegó a ella. Unas embestidas más y el llegó al igual que ella, dejando escapar un fuerte gruñido.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que sus respiraciones se regularon, Blossom tenía el rostro escondido en su hombro y él acariciaba su cintura. Temiendo que sus piernas le fallaran, se deslizó hasta el piso estando aún dentro de ella. Ambos quedaron sentados sobre el piso de la ducha, satisfechos con sus actividades recientes. El vapor del agua tibia junto a las nubes de respiración que escapaban de sus bocas habían empañado los azulejos y espejos del baño, haciendo que sus siluetas parecieran una gran mancha de color piel en el amplio espejo frente al lavado de manos.

El agua de la ducha continuaba corriendo, haciendo que Blossom saliera de su transe primero y se desuniera íntimamente de Brick. Se levantó del piso y se colocó su bata de baño, acercándole a Brick la suya en el proceso.

-Arriba cariño, tenemos que ordenar el desorden que ayer hicimos-

Por segunda vez en la mañana, el ruff le sonrió lascivo, agregando un -Para qué? _si en menos de 8 horas lo volveremos a desordenar_ \- Su mujer ignoró su comentario, saliendo del baño de su habitación en busca del café que había dejado preparándose.

Brick rió sonoramente al escuchar la maldición que dejó escapar su perfeccionista y correcta esposa al percatarse de que su amado café se había enfriado.

.

.

.

fin

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: Que puedo decir? me moría de ganas por escribir un "lemon" con estos dos. Se puede considerar a este Shot como una especie de continuación de " ** _Inoportuno"_**

Espero este fic haya sido de su agrado, si fue así, por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios, que son mis mayores incentivos a la hora de escribir.


End file.
